


The Hardest Round

by Gaeyang22



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Boxeo, M/M, PWP, en sus ratos libres conejos, los he dejado secos, pobres, son boxeadores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaeyang22/pseuds/Gaeyang22
Summary: Cuando Raoul se levantó aquel día no se esperaba para nada que acabaría subido en el coche de su peor enemigo dentro y fuera del ringPortada by la maravillosa Eira





	The Hardest Round

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Sexo explícito (más en la segunda parte que en esta pero aún así avisados estais) 
> 
> Os voy a pedir que no ruleis trozos ni nada por twitter y eso porque paso de que se lie. Sed discretos y continuaremos con esto ❤
> 
> Dedicado a Charli, Eira y a todxs los que votasteis +12.000 palabras ❤

Rabia, eso es lo que sentía Raoul en aquel momento. No podía creerse que hubiera vuelto a perder otro combate contra el idiota de Agoney y encima delante de todos sus compañeros.

Habían estado entrenando desde hacia semanas para un encuentro amistoso entre diferentes gimnasios de Barcelona. Lo hacían todos los años para promocionar el boxeo y que más gente se apuntara a practicar aquel deporte o cualquier otro que ofrecieran allí. A Raoul le encantaba ese día porque se juntaba toda su familia para animarle y verlo practicar su deporte favorito cosa que no podían hacer muy a menudo porque trabajaban.

Otro punto a favor era que les daban de comer y de merendar así que se juntaban las tres cosas que más amaba el catalán: boxeo, familia y comida.

Lo único malo de aquellas jornadas, y bueno, de su vida entera en el boxeo, tenía nombre y apellidos: Agoney Hernández.

El canario había llegado a la península hacía un par de años, justo al empezar la universidad, y no dudo en apuntarse a su gimnasio cuando se enteró de que él hacía boxeo. Nunca supo si se apuntó porque le gustaba el deporte o para tocarle las narices pero de la noche a la mañana ya no solo tuvo que aguantar al puto Agoney de los cojones en clase, si no también en su lugar de escape.

Realmente no recuerda cuando empezó la competitividad o el odio entre ambos, era de esas cosas de las que sabes que está ahí pero nunca te paras a pensar realmente porqué ocurren o cual es la razón. Puede ser que fuera porque el cabrón le ganó el primer asalto que pelearon juntos o por la manera en que sus amigos parecían fascinados por aquel chico de piel morena y pelo rizado con acento exótico. No lo sabe muy bien, pero lo odia, con toda su alma.

Odia como habla, como se ríe, como se mueve, como camina, como lo mira... pero sobre todo lo que más odia del canario es como lo pone jodidamente cachondo con cualquier puta cosa que haga. Odia al moreno por ponerle cachondo y se odia a si mismo por dejarse ponerse cachondo por él.

Nunca había sido una persona extremadamente sexual, obviamente había tenido sus encontronazos con diferentes chicos pero jamás nadie había provocado en él lo que provocaba el isleño. Jamás se había tenido que escabullir a unos baños para masturbarse porque un gilipollas lo había puesto cachondo simplemente pegándole a un estúpido saco de arena o había tenido que escapar de una conversación porque la tensión sexual había sido demasiado para él.

-Míralo que rojo que puso el niño- habló la voz que lo traía de cabeza- ¿Tan mal te sentó que te ganara?

-No me toques los cojones Agoney- espetó

-Ya te gustaría a ti que te los tocara rubito- rio yendo hacia su botella de agua

-No puedes dejar de tener diez años- rodó los ojos empezando a desvendarse las manos.

-Pero te gusto igual- le sonrió empezando a beber de la botella dejando caer a posta regueros de agua por su cuello.

A Raoul se le secó la boca al verlo y estuvo a puntito de pedirle que le pasara la botella cuando acabara para rehidratarse. No llegó a tiempo porque el canario tuvo la brillante idea de echarse todo lo que le quedaba de agua por encima bañándose entero y de paso a su camiseta blanca, que se le pegó al cuerpo de manera muy poco sana para mentes débiles como la del catalán.

-No sé si buscar una fregona para el agua que cayó al suelo o para la baba que soltaste- se burló el canario pasando la lengua por sus labios para recoger el agua que quedó en estos.

Por un momento el rubio pensó que su lengua serviría mejor para recoger el agua de los labios contrarios, pero desechó el pensamiento al recordar que odiaba al moreno y que le caía super mal.

-Lo que yo digo, tienes diez años- respondió rodando los ojos- Anda y que te den Agonías.

Dicho esto cogió su bolsa de deporte y se dio la vuelta para salir de allí. Ni siquiera se molestó en ducharse o cambiarse en los vestuarios con los que contaba el gimnasio, necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible y dejar atrás los gruesos y perfectos labios del canario antes de que le explotara la cabeza.

Nada más entrar en casa se desnudó, tirando la ropa sucia en cualquier parte, y se metió en la ducha del baño contiguo a su habitación. Empezó a lavarse el pelo con rabia intentando ignorar lo mejor que pudo el bulto que iba creciendo en la parte baja de su cuerpo y que le pedía atención a gritos.

¿Quién se creía que era el puto canario para pedir entrenar contra él, ganarle y encima ponerlo cachondo después? No era justo que intentara mantenerse enfadado con el isleño y viniera el cabrón con sus pectorales marcados y sus brazos torneados a ponerlo cachondo como quien viene a preguntarte la hora. Le tocaba mucho los cojones y no precisamente de la forma en que le gustaría que se los tocara.

Se aclaró el pelo sin ningún cuidado y agarró el gel de ducha poniendo un poco sobre la esponja para crear algo de espuma y empezar a enjabonarse el cuerpo.

Empezó por los hombros, cargados de todo el ejercicio que había estado haciendo últimamente, pasando la esponja suavemente por estos pensando en lo bien que le vendría un masaje ahora mismo (y lo bien que le vendría que fuera cierta persona quien se lo hiciera). Continuó con su pecho donde rozó sus pezones provocando que se le erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo al estar estos tan sensibles por la excitación.

Volvió a subir la esponja desde el ombligo hasta el cuello pasando nuevamente por sus pezones donde presionó un poco más que la vez anterior haciendo que una corriente de placer le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, completamente ido.

Abrió el grifo llenando la esponja de agua caliente y reprendió el recorrido, esta vez llevándola hasta su nuca donde la apretó para que cayera todo su contenido sobre la zona haciéndolo soltar un jadeo por la sensación. Bajó de nuevo, lentamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo sabiendo que estaba solo en casa.

No sabe cuándo pero en algún punto entre su nuca y su ombligo empezó a imaginarse que su esponja eran ciertas manos fuertes y rudas que se paseaban por su cuerpo sin ningún pudor conociendo que puntos tocar y cuáles no.

Bajó entonces hasta sus muslos, enjabonándolos lentamente, y se imaginó que no era él si no el canario quien los masajeaba. Pasó la mano en círculos grandes, estremeciéndose cuando la esponja llegaba al interior de sus muslos teniendo estos especialmente sensibles. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo sobre esa zona subió la esponja de nuevo hasta el abdomen donde rozó sin querer su pene, ahora completamente duro, sacándose un gemido a si mismo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su erección, larga y roja, curvada contra su abdomen reclamándole una atención que estaba encantado de darle. Dejó la esponja en su sitio y cogió el gel para echarse un poco en la mano antes de bajar esta hasta su polla, envolviéndola por completo. Se mordió el labio y dejó salir por la nariz todo el aire que había acumulado por la expectación.

Empezó un vaivén rítmico, arriba-abajo-arriba-abajo, pasando el pulgar de vez en cuando por el glande esparciendo el preseminal que se iba acumulando haciendo más fácil la tarea. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la espalda contra la pared de baldosas soltando un quejido por el delicioso contraste entre su piel caliente y el frio de la pared.

Aumentó el ritmo de su mano masturbándose más fuerte, más rápido, intentando alcanzar el puto orgasmo que parecía no querer llegar nunca. Imágenes del canario sudado y jadeante pegándole al saco de boxeo le llenaron la mente haciendo la tarea de correrse mucho más fácil.

Se mordió el labio, rojo e hinchado de tanto maltratarlo, recordando la cara de concentración que ponía el isleño cuando le tocaba un oponente difícil, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos completamente negros. Pensó en lo jodidamente caliente que sería tenerlo encima mirándolo con esos ojos oscuros mientras lo masturbaba como estaba haciendo él en aquel momento.

Con ese pensamiento empezó a bombear aún más rápido sintiéndose cerca, sabiendo que si seguía imaginándose al imbécil del moreno de aquella manera iba a correrse en un par de sacudidas. Y así lo hizo.

Explotó con un último tirón soltando un gemido tan alto que si hubiera estado cuerdo en aquel momento le hubiera dado hasta vergüenza. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás extasiado y abrió los ojos mirando hacia el techo replanteándose todas las decisiones que le habían llevado hasta ese momento.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, muy a su pesar aquello le solía pasar bastante a menudo, sobre todo cuando el canario y el discutían. Y es que le ponía demasiado cachondo Agoney estando enfadado y, aunque al principio se odiaba por ello, había aprendido a aceptarlo y a vivir con ello porque ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Obviamente no se iba a tirar al canario, por ahí si que no pasaba. Una cosa era masturbarte pensando en él o despertarte con una erección de la hostia por haber soñado que te lo follabas y otra muy diferente era hacer esos sueños realidad. Porque a fin de cuentas el moreno seguía cayéndole infinitamente mal y por nada del mundo se dejaría follar por él.

Después de unos momentos que gastó para recuperar el aliento volvió a encender el grifo y se aclaró el cuerpo dejando que el agua se llevara los restos de semen de su mano y abdomen. Una vez limpio salió de la ducha y se secó el pelo sin mucho cuidado, total al día siguiente se le iba joder el peinado igualmente. Ya duchado y relajado se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama para estar descansado para el día siguiente, iba a ser un gran día.

**************************************************

Se despertó antes incluso de que le sonara la alarma, su cuerpo acostumbrado a despertarse siempre a la misma hora. Se giró hacia la ventana, hacia un día perfecto para dar unos cuantos puñetazos y ganar los guantes de campeón que daban siempre al vencedor del torneo.

En las jornadas de boxeo se organizaban combates entre los participantes de todos los gimnasios y la persona que ganaba se llevaba los "guantes de campeón". Estos eran unos guantes rojos normales pero quien los portaba podía decir que había sido el ganador (y ya sabemos que quien gana es el que tiene la polla más grande o algo así).Pero Raoul solo quería ganar por una única razón: para que no ganara el canario.

Nunca le había importado mucho ganar o no aquellos guantes, pero desde que el isleño se apuntó al mismo gimnasio y demostró ser lo suficiente bueno como para competir con él y ganarle los ansiaba más que nunca. Lo había conseguido el año anterior, alzándose con la victoria con muy poca diferencia respecto al isleño, pero lo había conseguido y no podía esperar a que aquello ocurriera de nuevo.

Se destapó y se levantó por fin, estirando la espalda como un gato antes de ir al baño a asearse. Una vez acabó de hacer sus cosas se plantó frente al espejo para peinarse un poco y lavarse la cara antes de salir y vestirse con el chándal del club que llevarían todos los de su gimnasio para reconocerse como equipo. Ya listo bajó hasta la cocina y se preparó un par de tostadas con aguacate y se puso a desayunar repasando mentalmente todo lo que se tenía que llevarse y que tenia que hacer antes de empezar el torneo.

Acabó de comer y limpió los platos antes de coger papel y boli y le dejó una notita a su familia avisándoles de que el torneo empezaba a las cuatro en su gimnasio, que no llegaran tarde y que los quería mucho. Hecho esto cogió un plátano del frutero y subió a arreglar la bolsa que se llevaría con él.

Veinte minutos después ya estaba en la puerta de su casa esperando a que Alfred pasara a por él para llevarlo al gimnasio.

En cuanto el menor se sacó el carnet de conducir apenas cumplió los dieciocho ambos acordaron que le recogería ya que su casa quedaba de camino y así Raoul se ahorraba el bus y el moreno ganaba compañía. Antes de aquello eran amigos, pero al empezar a ir cuatro días a la semana juntos al club se hicieron como hermanos pasando los ratos subidos en el coche contándose los problemas y los amoríos.

-¿Sigues enfadado por lo de ayer?- preguntó el de los rizos

-¿Por el que de ayer?- apartó la mirada de la ventana

-Por qué Agoney te ganara- explicó mirándolo de reojo, midiendo su reacción

-¿Y porque iba a estar enfadado? Me ganó ya está, pasado pisado- respondió volviendo la vista al exterior

-Vale, estas cabreado- confirmó- Sabes que no hace falta que me mientas lobito, te conozco lo suficiente bien para saber que lo estás- usó el mote que le habían puesto en el club totalmente a propósito

-No estoy enfadado- volvió, cruzándose de brazos- Simplemente me jode que me ganara porque jugó sucio

-Que te ponga cachondo y no te puedas concentrar cuando luchas contra él no es jugar sucio- le dijo ahí directo, sin anestesia

-¡N-No es eso!- tartamudeó quitando la poca credibilidad que podría tener

-Que va, para nada- rodó los ojos sin apartar la vista de la carretera- Cómo si no supiera que te mueres por tirártelo.

-Nada que ver, deja de inventarte cosas- se hizo el loco cambiando rápidamente de tema- Oye ¿y el cachorro que tal? ¿Ya le habéis puesto nombre?

-Que sepas que sé que estás cambiándome de tema a propósito-le echó una mirada significativa antes de darle tregua y cambiar de tema- Bien, mañana la llevará Amaia al veterinario a ver como va todo.

Continuaron hablando del nuevo perrito de Alfred y de otras cosas varias durante todo el camino hasta que llegaron al aparcamiento del gimnasio donde dejaron el coche antes de entrar a los vestuarios a dejar sus cosas. Una vez allí cogieron cada uno una bolsa con lo que necesitarían para las jornadas y fueron hasta el tablón para ver el horario de aquel año.

Normalmente empezaban los menores de edad por la mañana y ya a partir de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando todos hubieran comido y descansado un poco, los más mayores distribuidos en diferentes categorías.

Siempre les decían que no hacía falta que fueran tan pronto, que con que llegaran a las 2 si querían comer allí sobraba, pero Raoul y Alfred siempre iban por la mañana a animar a los más jóvenes y disfrutar un poco del espectáculo antes de tener que concentrarse ellos en sus combates.

Les encantaba ver el jaleo que se montaba con tanta gente de diferentes edades allí reunida. Padres, madres, abuelos, primos, tíos y algún que otro novio o novia se congregaban para ver a sus familiares practicar boxeo rodeados de música y comida creando un ambiente de festival que tenía al rubio enamorado.

-¡Alfreeed!- un niño castaño de ojos verdes aterrizó en sus brazos cortando su conversación- ¡Has venido!

-Te prometí que vendría a verte ¿o no?- le despeinó pasándole la mano por el pelo haciendo que el niño se quejara- ¿Quién es esta chica tan guapa de aquí?

-Es mi amiga Ana- le pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros sonriendo amplio- Es canaria ¿sabes? como Ago.

-Hola- saludó la niña ligeramente sonrojada- ¿Quién es "Ago"?

-Un chico que viene a nuestra clase- explicó el de los rizos – Es canario como tú, seguro que os llevaríais bien, es muy majo.

-Sí ya...- rodó los ojos el rubio cruzado de brazos

-¿No te cae bien?- preguntó curiosa la pequeña que había escuchado el comentario aunque lo hubiera dicho bajito.

-Lo que le pasa es que le gusta- habló el gallego- En plan mucho mucho, pero no lo quiere admitir y se hace el duro para que parezca que le odia... o algo así me dijo Alfred

-¡No es verdad!- exclamó el rubio sonrojado- ¿Pero que cosas le dices tu a los niños?- se giró hacia el castaño que empezó a reírse con ganas.

-S-solo verdades- habló riéndose mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos- ¡Ay pero no me pegues!

"Los primeros combates de la sub catorce empezarán en cinco minutos, por favor que todos los participantes vayan a sus lugares asignados"

-Jo, nos tenemos que ir ya - hizo un puchero el ojiverde al ver que se tenían que ir- Peleo en la segunda tanda en el ring tres ¿vendréis a verme?

-No nos lo perderíamos- le sonrió el de los rizos abrazándolo- Venga, id que os estarán esperando. ¡Mucha suerte!

-¡Gracias!- gritó el chico que había salido corriendo con su amiga a rastras.

El castaño negó con la cabeza divertido y ambos fueron a sentarse delante del primer ring esperando a que empezara por fin el día.

Pasaron toda la mañana viendo combates de diferentes edades y niveles yendo de aquí para allá para poder ver un poco de todo y animar al máximo número de niños posible. Animaron como los que más a Roi que, a pesar de que perdió el primer round, consiguió remontar y hacerse con el segundo puesto en el último combate.

A eso de la una empezó el reparto de premios de los menores y sobre las dos ya estaban todos saliendo al parque que había cerca del gimnasio para hacer un picnic y comer juntos allí. Esa era la parte favorita de Raoul ya que normalmente no tenía mucho tiempo para hablar con gente de otros gimnasios o directamente con sus compañeros de grupo y mucho menos con los más pequeños del club a los que tenia especial aprecio porque los conocía desde chiquitines.

A Raoul le flipaban los niños y a los niños Raoul. Siempre que había algo especial en el club o en el gimnasio en general los niños se le pegaban y no lo dejaban solo en todo el día. Nunca se ha quejado de esto y es que le encanta contarles historias y batallitas en el boxeo, en la uni, con sus novios... y sentirse el centro de atención un rato.

Ese día no fue diferente de los demás ya que nada más sentarse con Alfred en el banco para comer lo rodearon unos cuantos jóvenes deseosos de que les contara alguna de sus aventuras.

-Entonces se despistó y ¡Pam! Cayó al suelo- contó dando una palmada con las manos- Así fue como quedé primero el año pasado.

-¿Otra vez contando esa historia? ¿No crees que ya está muy oída?- preguntó el canario que se había acercado en los últimos segundos de relato.

-¿envidia?- preguntó como respuesta no queriendo parecer menos delante de todos los críos.

-Ninguna- se encogió de hombros- Después de todo seré yo quien cuente las historias el año que viene.

-Yo no lo tendría tan claro-respondió el rubio levantándose intentando quedar a su altura, o lo más cerca posible- Después de todo estás hablando con el campeón del 2017

-Sí, el campeón del 2017 que perdió un combate de entrenamiento ayer por la tarde-le levantó la ceja retándolo a contestarle, cosa que no pudo hacer habiéndose quedado bloqueado por la cercanía- ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- "¡Cómesela tú!" escuchó decir a uno de los chicos sacándole una risa- Ya le gustaría a este que le comiera cualquier cosa- se volvió a reír- Bueno chicos me voy que empezamos nosotros en nada.

El último comentario del isleño lo hizo reaccionar y sacar el móvil para ver la hora ya que se había enrollado mucho contando historias y no lo había mirado en un buen rato. El mayor tenía razón, apenas quedaba media hora para que empezaran sus combates y aun no sabia ni quien era su primer oponente.

Se dieron prisa por acabarse la comida que les habían dado y marcharon corriendo al tablón para saber dónde tenían que ir para su primer combate.

**************************************

-¡Raoul!- llamó su madre desde el banco bajo del ring

-¡Mamá! Habéis venido todos- se acercó a las cuerdas y bajó de la plataforma para darles un abrazo- Empiezo en unos...- miró el reloj de la pared- Tres minutos, ya no queda nada.

-¿Estás nervioso tete?- preguntó Álvaro dándole un abrazo

-Para nada-negó- Si el año pasado pude hacerme con los guantes este año también- sacó bola con el brazo dando a entender que él podía con todo.

-Venga, tira para arriba ¡y mucha suerte!- le dijo su padre apretándole el hombro para darle seguridad

Este hizo como le indicó su padre y se subió al ring colocándose el protector bucal antes de ponerse los guantes y esperar a que el anunciador empezara con el primer asalto. Una vez fueron presentados ambos luchadores la pequeña Lucía alzó el cartel de "Round 1" paseándose por el ring para que todos la vieran bien y diera inicio el primer asalto.

Raoul perdió el primero no sin darle bastante guerra a su oponente, pero ganó el segundo en tan solo un minuto y medio demostrando así su gran habilidad por el boxeo. Antes del tercer asalto se sentó en su esquina correspondiente y bebió de la botella que le pasaba su hermano por las cuerdas para recuperar un poco el aliento después del ejercicio hecho.

Se permitió mirar a su alrededor, cosa que no solía hacer para no desconcentrarse, y vio a su familia sentada que lo animaba con toda la energía del mundo, a Alfred que aun no le tocaba pelear, a algunos niños y, apartado en una esquina intentando pasar desapercibido, a Agoney.

Este lo miraba fijamente, sin quitar la mirada de la suya aun habiendo sido cazado y Raoul no pudo evitar que una corriente lo recorriera entero por la intensidad de esta. Tampoco pudo pensarlo mucho porque le volvieron a llamar para acabar con el último Round y pasar a la siguiente pareja de contrincantes.

Se volvió a preparar, poniéndose los guantes y la protección bucal de nuevo, y se levantó dispuesto a machacar a ese tío.

Llevaban dos minutos de asalto cuando al cabrón de su oponente le pareció buena idea hacerle la zancadilla para que tropezara y, no conformándose solo con eso, le atestó un golpe en la cabeza para acabar de tirarlo y así ganar el último asalto.

No pensó en que el rubio se daría un golpe contra el suelo tan grande que perdería la consciencia ni que sus actos por sus ganas de ganar provocarían que lo descalificaran del torneo.

Raoul no recuerda mucho, un minuto estaba disputando su último asalto y al siguiente estaba tumbado sobre una camilla con un paquete enorme de hielo en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, dolorido, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de su madre que respiró por fin al verlo despertar.

-¡Raoul! Ay mi niño -empezó a llenarle la cara de besos- Que susto me has dado

-Mamá, mamá por favor para- se quejó intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-Susi déjalo venga, no lo agobies- pidió su padre comprensivo

-Déjame que lo mime, ¡Casi me lo matan! Me lo merezco

-Mamá por favor no seas exagerada, estoy bien- tranquilizó dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-El imbécil de tu oponente se pasó las reglas del boxeo por el forro y te puso la zancadilla para que cayeras... gilipollas- dijo por lo bajo su hermano ganándose una colleja de parte de su madre

-Perdí la consciencia ¿verdad? Es que no me acuerdo de nada- su padre asintió- Al menos le habrán penalizado o algo ¿no?

-Lo han descalificado y han puesto una sanción a su equipo- habló el mayor de los Vázquez.

-Eso quiere decir que yo sigo en el torneo- exclamó incorporándose de golpe ignorando el mareo que le vino - ¿tete que hora es?

-Las cinco y cuarto ¿por qué?- preguntó su hermano mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

-¡Mierda! Mi segundo combate empieza a y cuarenta- intentó levantarse de la camilla pero tres pares de brazos lo pararon

-Eyy quieto ahí lobito- lo paró el ojiazul- Hasta que no venga el médico y te diga que te puedes mover te quedas aquí quietecito ¿entendido?

-¡Entonces buscad al médico! No me han dejado inconsciente y el destino ha querido que siga en el torneo para ahora perder mi oportunidad- "Raoul..." advirtió su madre- ¡Venga!

-Vale, voy a buscarlo- se resignó el padre- Pero que sepas que como te de la negativa te vienes a casa con nosotros a descansar.

-Prometido- sonrió el menor- Ahora ve, ¡vamos!

Manolo miró una última vez a la madre y salió por la puerta a buscar al médico que tenían allí de guardia por si alguien salía herido. No tardaron mucho en volver, pasando directamente a revisar al luchador por la prisa que tenían.

-Vamos a ver ese golpe Raoulín- dijo el doctor arrimándose una silla para observarlo bien- ¿Dónde ha sido?

-Aquí, en el lado izquierdo- ignoró el apodo cariñoso por ser Capde y giró la cara para darle acceso.

El mayor se acercó para observar el golpe con la lupa iluminada. Palpó con los dedos en busca de sangre o ablandamientos haciendo que el rubio siseara por el dolor al tocar la zona sensible. Una vez hecho esto le enfocó los ojos con la linterna y le hizo un par de pruebas más para ver si su cerebro había sufrido por la conmoción antes de apuntar todo en una hoja, desesperando al rubio

-¿Y bien?¿Puedo seguir en el torneo?- preguntó dando saltitos en el sitio por la expectación

-A ver, técnicamente sí, no muestras ningún signo de contusión ni tienes mareos ni nauseas ni nada de eso...

-Pues perfecto ¿no? Ale vamos a ello- se levantó de la camilla haciendo que el doctor le pusiera una mano en el hombro, frenándolo

-Peero- empezó- Yo como médico tuyo no te lo recomendaría. No sabes si pueden darte otro golpe igual de fuerte y hacerte daño de verdad, es peligroso Raoulín.

-Pero has dicho que en teoría si que puedo, que estoy bien- citó

-Sí, bueno pero...

-Pues ya está, perfecto entonces- lo cortó el rubio- Muchas gracias Capde, te debo una- le sonrió y fue hacia la puerta no sin antes darle un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

Buscó la bolsa donde habían guardado los guantes y el resto de sus cosas y una vez la encontró salió corriendo hacia el ring dos que, sí no recordaba mal, era donde tenía el siguiente combate en unos diez minutos. Iba tan pendiente de llegar a tiempo que no se dio cuenta de que había una persona que le bloqueaba el camino hasta que se chocó contra ella.

-Lo siento- se disculpó sin mirar realmente contra quien se había dado y continuó andando, o al menos lo intentó.

Una mano lo agarró del brazo tirando de él haciendo que tuviera que parar sus pasos.

-¿Qué haces?- espetó, girándose hacia la persona que lo retenía dándose cuenta de quién era- Agoney, suéltame

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó sin hacerle el menor caso

-Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo- le dijo zafándose de su agarre

-A competir ¿verdad?- No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la regañina del mayor- ¿Eres tonto? No espera no era una pregunta, eres tontísimo. ¿Sabes que puede pasar si te dan otra hostia como la de antes? Te puedes quedar en el sitio ¿Lo entiendes?

-¿A ti que coño te importa?- respondió brusco al no entender porque se comportaba así con él Qué pasa, ¿tanto quieres esos guantes?

-Me importan una mierda los guantes, el título o el puto torneo- contestó enfadado- Me importas tú, gilipollas.

-Sí ya, cómo si yo te hubiera importado lo más mínimo alguna vez- rodó los ojos sin comprender lo más mínimo la actitud del moreno- Vete a la mierda Agoney y déjame a mí en paz.

-¡Raoul!- oyó que lo volvía a llamar, pero él ya estaba con la vista fijada en su objetivo: ganar por segunda vez el torneo.

Si le preguntas a Raoul te dirá que para él el momento exacto en el que se empezaron a torcer las cosas fue en el que vio al moreno mirarlo fijamente antes de escabullirse sigilosamente por una de las puertas laterales.

Iba por la mitad del segundo round cuando la notó. Una ínfima gotita de agua por su nariz que perfectamente podría haber confundido con sudor si no fuera porque le siguieron más, muchas más, hasta dejarlo empapado por completo, a él y a todas las instalaciones. Sintió como alguien estiraba de él y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba en el exterior del edificio rodeado de gente mojada sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

No mucho después salieron los entrenadores y el dueño del gimnasio a avisar que habían saltado las alarmas antiincendios y que se debían quedar allí esperando hasta que revisaran bien la zona y supieran seguro que no había ningún peligro.

Buscó a Alfred y ambos se juntaron con el resto de su clase que se habían quedado en un rincón comentando los acontecimientos recientes y teorizando sobre que pasaría a continuación. Pasó un rato en el que no supieron que hacer, si irse o quedarse, hasta que su entrenadora por fin se acercó a hablar con ellos.

-Chicos, lamento informaros de que el torneo se tendrá que aplazar hasta nuevo aviso- explicó Magalí a los de su clase- El agua ha inundado todo y no podemos usar las instalaciones hasta que se seque. Lo siento mucho.

Un coro de quejas resonó por el parque al enterarse de la noticia pero Raoul se quedó callado, su mente funcionando a mil por hora. Se le nubló la vista recordando como el canario había intentado que dejara el torneo y la mirada que le echó antes de desaparecer y que sonara la alarma antiincendios.

-Será hijo de puta- susurró apretando los puños cuando su cabeza juntó todas las piezas- No me lo puedo creer.

-Raoul, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el castaño poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Estás todo rojo.

-Ha sido él, joder no me creo que haya sido tan hijo de puta

-¿Quién? ¿Quién ha hecho que?

-¡Agoney!- exclamó en voz baja intentando no llamar la atención de nadie -Él ha hecho saltar la alarma

-¿Agoney?- lo miró confuso - ¿Por qué iba a hacer saltar la alarma?

-Para que yo no pudiera seguir en el torneo- explicó- Sabía que si se encendían los aspersores esos tendrían que desalojar y se suspendería el torneo.

-Buah, buah, para el carro rubito, te estás montando una película que ni Almodóvar

-Que no joder, lo digo enserio- lo encaró - Antes de subir al ring me ha parado para decirme que no compitiera. El muy imbécil se pensaba que iba a dejarle ganar tan fácil ¡JÁ! Ya le gustaría.

-Raoul...¿Has pensado que a lo mejor te lo ha dicho porque de verdad estaba preocupado por ti?

-Si ya y mi padre es carpintero...Bueno si es, pero ese no es el caso- se sonrojó por lo tonto que había sonado y carraspeó antes de continuar- El caso es que yo a Agoney le caigo igual o peor de lo que me cae él a mí y quiere esos guantes tanto como yo, así que dos más dos, ha sido él.

-Primero que todo, no me cambies la frase del dos más dos que siempre ha sido polvobola- el mayor rodó los ojos por el comentario- Segundo, creo que eres el único que quiere tanto ganar el torneo, los demás nos conformamos con pasárnoslo bien practicando deporte con nuestras familias y amigos- se acercó a él rodeándole los hombros con un brazo- Y tercero, Agoney y tú no os caéis mal, lo que os pasa es que os tenéis unas ganas que ni os las creéis y no sabéis gestionarlo.

-Creo que tienes una pequeña obsesión con que nos liemos Agoney y yo- le quitó el brazo de encima apartándose

-Creo que tú- puntualizó con un dedo en su pecho- Tienes una pequeña obsesión con Agoney en general. Deja al chico vivir y relájate- aconsejó separándose y poniéndose delante suya de nuevo- De todas maneras las jornadas se retomarán el domingo que viene seguramente, no van a dejarnos sin campeón.

-Me la suda si las retoman- se cruzó de brazos como el niño chico que era- Me toca los cojones que me las haya fastidiado.

-A veces no sé si tienes veinte años o cinco- se pinchó el puente de la nariz- Mira, por ahí vienen tus padres- anunció mirando por encima de su hombro.

Raoul se giró, encontrándose con la expresión ¿aliviada? de su familia.

-Hombre Alfred- El mayor se acercó a darle un abrazo- He visto tu último combate, menudos puños amigo.

-Gracias Manolo- sonrió- Siento no haberme pasado a saludar antes, este año estoy en la organización y he tenido cero tiempo.

-No te preocupes por eso cariño, no seas tonto- Susi se acercó a abrazarlo- ¿Tus padres no han venido?

-No, están visitando a la familia y no han podido venir- respondió con carita de pena sabiendo que a Susi le encantaba mimarlo.

-Oy mi niño pobrecito- le acarició la cara con cariño- ¿Porqué no te vienes a casa a cenar? Voy a hacer carne con patatas.

-No seré yo quien le diga que no a las patatas de la Susi- sonrió encantado

-Perfecto, pues vamos para casa que aquí ya no podemos hacer nada- anunció la madre con una sonrisa- ¿Nos vamos?

-Yo me quedaré un rato más- habló con expresión inocente- Tengo que esperar a un amigo que se ha quedado hablando con el entrenador para devolverle su bolsa- señaló la bolsa del canario que había cogido cuando les repartieron sus pertenencias.

-Bueno pues te esperamos y así volvemos todos juntos a casa- propuso la mujer- Pero no mucho rato que está tu hermano esperando en el coche que ha ido a llevar tus cosas.

-No hace falta- negó- Sólo son las seis y media, después cojo el bus y ya. Id tranquilos, de verdad.

-Yo me quedo con él Susi- intervino el menor mirándolo de reojo con reproche- y así lo llevo en mi coche después.

-¿Seguros?- preguntó el padre haciendo que estos asintieran con la cabeza- Bueno vale, pero a las nueve os quiero a los dos en casa para cenar ¿entendido?

-¡Entendido!- ambos sonrieron intentando aparentar ser los ángeles que no eran.

Después de llenarlos de besos y abrazos ambos adultos se fueron dirección al parking no sin antes hacerles prometer otra vez que a las nueve estarían en casa y que Raoul tendría cuidado con su cabecita.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- le preguntó cuando estuvieron solos

-Voy a esperarlo aquí hasta que aparezca- se encogió de hombros dirigiéndose a un banco donde sentarse.

-Estás como una cabra. Y si no viene hasta mañana que ¿eh? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche?- le reprochó haciendo que el otro se sonrojara- Te das cuenta de que tu plan no tiene ni pies ni cabeza ¿verdad?

-Bueno déjame ya ¿no?- espetó cansado de que el otro intentara disuadirlo- Si no quieres quedarte vete, nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas.

-Joder como esta el niño hoy – rodó los ojos exasperado- Me voy a casa a ducharme y cambiarme. A las ocho y media estoy aquí como un clavo para llevarte a cenar ¿Estamos?

-Si mamá

-Voy a evitar darte un puñetazo y dejarte sin dientes que a Susi le gusta su niño así de guapo. Anda y que te den- se despidió dándose la vuelta para buscar su coche

-¡Alfred!- llamó desde el banco haciendo que se girara- Hasta luego cara culo

Le sonrió amplio haciéndole ver que realmente no había ningún problema entre ellos. Aquel le devolvió la sonrisa y le sacó el dedo del medio mandándolo a la mierda antes de continuar su camino hacia el aparcamiento. 

*******************************************************

 

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo esperando viendo las historias de sus amigos en Instagram cuando por fin una figura acercarse a la entrada del edificio principal.

Hacía rato que estaba allí solo. Poco después de anunciarles que se aplazaba el torneo les repartieron sus pertenencias y cerraron el gimnasio por lo que todo el mundo se fue de allí. Todo el mundo menos él, que se quedó vigilando desde un punto del parque donde se podían ver todas las entradas normales y las que fueron descubriendo con los años y la picardía de un adolescente.

El cielo estaba oscureciéndose, así que le costó un poquito más de lo normal reconocer la figura que se acercaba al lateral del edificio pero no tenía ninguna duda, era él. Confirmó que era él al ver que entraba por una de las entradas escondidas que solo conocían los de su clase ya que él mismo la descubrió.

Se levantó del banco y cruzó la carretera yendo por donde había visto que se había colado el moreno momentos atrás. Miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que no venía nadie antes de acercarse al punto exacto donde sabía que estaba el fallo en la pared y presionarlo, descolocando el falso muro que pusieron para tapar una puerta que ya no estaba. Entró, asegurándose de volver a colocar el muro con el menor ruido posible, y fue a oscuras hasta las escaleras para subir hasta el primer piso donde se encontraba la zona de boxeo.

Al llegar a la puerta pudo ver como entraba en los vestuarios, seguramente buscando la bolsa que no había recogido antes al desaparecer, así que se sentó en un banco y se limitó a esperar, queriendo pillarlo por sorpresa cuando saliera.

Se quedó pensando en todo lo que le diría al mayor en cuanto lo viera y no se dio cuenta de que estaba saliendo ya hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse. Levantó la mirada y lo vio, vestido con una sudadera con capucha y unos vaqueros negros el canario iba mirando al suelo a ver si encontraba lo que había venido a buscar.

Se levantó, llevándose la bolsa con él intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y se la lanzó a los pies, asustándolo.

-¿Buscas esto?- preguntó lo suficiente alto para que lo oyera.

-Joder Raoul que susto me diste- el isleño tenía una mano puesta en el pecho intentando recuperar el aliento- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperarte- respondió simple

-¿Y por qué me esperas, si puede saberse?- preguntó agachándose para coger su bolsa, colgándosela del hombro.

-Quería hablar contigo- el moreno levantó una ceja midiéndolo

-Tú dirás- contestó mirándolo de frente

-¿Sabes Agoney? Siempre me has parecido una de esas personas que necesitan que se les haga caso por encima de todas las cosas, de esas que si no son el centro de atención a cada momento se sienten mal, incompletos- le dijo, mirándolo con asco- Pero nunca me esperé que fueras así.

-¿Así cómo?- preguntó sin entender nada.

-Así, tan jodidamente egoísta como para fastidiarle un día especial a mucha gente simplemente por el hecho de que no se cumplieran tus planes- explicó, la rabia haciendo que soltara cada una de las palabras como dardos.

-¿Es una broma verdad?- El moreno lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-No Agoney, no es una broma- se acercó a él, amenazante- Estoy harto de que siempre tengas que estar por encima de todo el mundo y, si no lo estás, te coge una rabieta y haces cosas como la de hoy. Es asqueroso- escupió.

-No tienes ni puta idea- respondió visiblemente enfadado- Así que mejor cállate.

-Ibas por delante mía, tú ya habías ganado una y yo ninguna. De repente me dejan K.O, por lo que habría perdido mi primer combate y por lo tanto iríamos 0 a 1 pero como mi contrincante se pasa las reglas por el forro me proclamo ganador, 1 a 1- empezó a hablar, acercándose poco a poco a él- Tú te enfadas e intentas que no participe más para que me descalifiquen y así puedas ganar tú ¿pero qué pasa? Que yo me niego y tú- le dio con un dedo en el pecho- Te enfadas ¿y que haces? Darle a la puta alarma antiincendios para que se joda todo el puto torneo- acabó mirándolo fijamente casi sin pestañear- ¿Sigues pensando que no tengo ni puta idea?

-¿Enserio eres tan sumamente retorcido para pensar que lo hice para joder el campeonato porque me entró "una rabieta"?- preguntó, mirándolo fijamente sin creerse nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Conociéndote, es lo que más me cuadra- se encogió de hombros prepotente, sin dejarse achantar ni un momento por la mirada del chico.

-¿Conociéndome?- rio cínico rompiendo por un segundo el contacto visual- No me conoces de nada, Raoul. Te piensas que lo sabes todo y no tienes ni puta idea de la vida-contraatacó, su ceja levantada y su mirada más penetrante que nunca- Sinceramente no me vale la pena ni contestarte, paso.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de allí, pero Raoul no lo iba a dejar así, claro que no. A cabezón no lo ganaba nadie y llegados a ese punto era una necesidad que el canario le admitiera que había sido él el causante de todo aquello y lo más importante, que lo había hecho por joderlo a él y no por ayudarlo como le había dicho Alfred.

Se movió rápido cogiéndolo de la muñeca para darle la vuelta con brusquedad.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame idiota- forcejeó con fuerza intentando separarse sin conseguirlo.

-No hasta que admitas que le diste a la alarma para joder el campeonato

El canario intento soltarse haciendo que el rubio apretara más fuerte su agarre pegándolo a él, la bolsa de deporte creando una barrera entre ambos. Sus miradas se cruzaron, fuertes, intensas, aumentando la tensión en la sala hasta casi asfixiarlos.

-No lo voy a repetir más Raoul- habló firme, su tono bajo por el enfado- Suéltame.

-Admítelo- repitió testarudo como sólo él podría ser- Admite que te jodiera la posibilidad de perder y te soltaré

Pasaron unos segundos donde no obtuvo respuesta. El canario se dedicó a mirarlo con la vista fija en él y la boca completamente sellada confirmándole al rubio que no iba a responderle.

-Vas de moralista y de bueno pero en el fondo eres un cobarde- habló al ver que el otro no hablaba- Un cobarde y un orgulloso que no se atreve a asumir sus propios errores. Me das asco.

Le soltó el brazo con brusquedad haciendo que trastabillara con sus pies y se le cayera la bolsa al suelo por la fuerza. Le dedicó una última mirada de asco antes de girarse y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta.

Agoney se quedó allí plantado mirándolo mientras se alejaba, replanteándose si debería complacerlo y admitir lo que había hecho o pasar de él y seguir con su vida tranquilo como hasta ahora.

-Vale, lo admito- habló en alto haciendo que el rubio parara sus pasos- Yo fui quien le dio a la alarma para que se suspendiera el campeonato ¿Contento?- preguntó cansado de la situación. Viendo cómo se daba la vuelta para encararlo añadió- Pero que sepas no lo hice por ganar.

-Ya claro, seguro que no- contestó el peninsular rodando los ojos sin creerse nada.

-Joder Raoul- gruñó frustrado llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Me la suda ganar ¿puedes entenderlo de una puta vez? me la sudan los guantes y me la suda el puto torneo de los cojones. 

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? ¿eh?- se acercó de nuevo, inquisitivo- Porque es la única explicación lógica que le veo.

-Pues si es la única explicación lógica que le ves es que eres más tonto de lo que pensaba- habló, no queriendo exponerse del todo al otro chico.

-Lo que yo decía, un cobarde ¿Por qué no lo admites ya y nos dejamos de tonterías?

-Porque no voy a admitir algo que no es cierto- habló cansado- A ver si te entra en la cabeza que me da igual ganar o no, que no lo hice por eso.

-Pues dime porqué lo hiciste y tal vez me crea que no fue porque querías ganarme.

-¿Quieres saber porqué lo hice?- preguntó haciendo que el otro levantara la ceja invitándolo a continuar- Por ti, imbécil, lo hice por ti- espetó

-¿Por mí?- se rio dando por hecho que el más alto no iba en serio- ¿Y porque harías tú algo por mí? Sí puede saberse.

-Porque soy gilipollas y me daba miedo que te hicieran daño de verdad- suspiró habiéndose quitado un peso enorme de encima aun sabiendo que el rubio no le iba a creer.

-Ya vale Agoney- rodó los ojos- Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad. No hace falta que mientas, a mí no.

-¡Joder!- alzó la voz desesperado- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto asumir que me pueda preocupar por ti?

-¡Porque te caigo mal y tú a mí!- exclamó- ¡Nos caemos mal!- puntualizó el "nos"- ¡No tiene ningún sentido que te preocupes ahora por mi cuando no lo has hecho en tu puta vida!

-¿Qué nunca me preocupé por ti?- rio incrédulo- Dios ¿cómo puedes estar tan ciego?- preguntó sabiendo que no iba a haber vuelta atrás con lo que iba a decir a continuación- ¿Sabes lo que creo que te pasa? Que te empeñas tanto en que nos odiamos porque en el fondo te pongo y te jode.

-Eso no es verdad- el sonrojo en el rostro del bajito le indicó al canario que iba por buen camino.

-Sí lo es- respondió acercándose a él poco a poco haciendo que el otro reculara- Te jode que te guste, que te atraiga.

-Cállate- mandó con el rostro colorado y la espalda contra la pared.

-Que te ponga tan cachondo que no puedas pensar con claridad- continuó pegándose más a él, sus rostros a centímetros provocando cortocircuitos en el cerebro del rubio- ¿Me equivoco?

Raoul se veía incapaz de contestar teniendo al canario tan cerca que podía sentir su calor corporal aun sin tocarse. Le miraba a los ojos sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo poniéndolo nervioso y bueno, poniéndolo a secas.

Porque por mucho que se lo negara lo hacía, le ponía y mucho. Tanto que estaba replanteándose seriamente si cogerlo y quitarle la sonrisa prepotente que llevaba con su boca.

Jadeó por la imagen y el isleño levantó una ceja, divertido por la situación en la que se encontraban

-¿Y bien,- se acercó aún más, aprisionándolo completamente pero sin tocarlo- te comió la lengua el gato?

Bajó la mirada de sus ojos hasta su boca viendo como se lamia los labios, humedeciéndolos, y supo en ese momento que había perdido ante el canario.

Lo cogió de la parte delantera de la camiseta y estampó sus labios sin cuidado, haciendo que sus dientes chocaran. Al moreno no pareció importarle porque empezó a responderle al beso casi al instante, como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde hacia tiempo.

Este pasó la lengua por su labio inferior antes de morderlo haciendo que soltara un jadeo que le permitió entrar en su boca y besarle con todo lo que se había estado guardando durante años. Llevó las manos hasta sus caderas, levantando ligeramente la camiseta para poder acariciarle la piel blanca, y lo pegó más a él. Raoul, al notar todos los músculos del canario sobre los suyos, intensificó el beso subiendo las manos a su pelo deshaciéndole los rizos.

Se mordieron, lamieron y succionaron las labios hasta que el oxígeno les hizo demasiada falta y tuvieron que separarse para rellenar sus pulmones. Antes de separarse del todo el moreno mordió su labio inferior, arrastrándolo con los dientes hasta que se soltó, haciéndolo jadear.

-Joder...- dijo el rubio intentado recuperar el aliento.

-Joder...- confirmó el mayor separándose de él sintiendo como su polla daba un tirón al ver al chico completamente contra la pared, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente y los labios rojos e hinchados por sus besos.

-Deja de mirarme así – pidió apoyando la cabeza contra la pared mirándolo a través de sus pestañas

-¿Así, cómo?- fue acercándose de nuevo hasta quedar entre sus piernas.

-Cómo si me fueras a comer ahora mismo- separó la cabeza de donde la tenía apoyada haciendo que sus bocas quedaran tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclara.

-Tal vez lo haga- habló sobre sus labios, rozándolos

-¿Y si yo no quiero que lo hagas?- contraatacó

-¿No quieres que lo haga?- preguntó – Porqué a mí me apetece mucho comerte entero- pasó los labios hasta su cuello simplemente rozándolo con estos, desesperándolo- de arriba a abajo- dejó un lametón desde la base hasta el lóbulo que mordió ligeramente- y de abajo arriba.

-Pues a mí no- negó, intentando hacerse el duro como buen cabezón que era.

-¿Seguro?- succionó un poco más fuerte la zona debajo de su oreja arrancándole un jadeo

-Segurísimo- contestó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Bueno pues si es así no haré nada- salió de su cuello- Una pena.

Se encogió de hombros y dio dos pasos hacia atrás separándose de él. El rubio, al ver que se iba y lo dejaba allí con todo el calentón, estiró el brazo cogiéndolo de la muñeca para pararlo.

-Espera. Quédate...quédate un rato ¿no?

-¿Ahora quieres que me quede?- preguntó con burla- ¿No decías que me odiabas, que no querías que hiciera nada? Que te hiciera nada- recalcó

-Joder Agoney- se quejó - deja de ponérmelo difícil ¿Quieres?

-Eres tú el que se lo pone difícil a si mismo, lobito- rio acercándose de nuevo pero sin tocarlo- Dime que quieres que haga- el rubio soltó un quejido cogiéndolo de la camiseta para acercarlo a él- Dímelo- repitió dejándose manejar

-Bésame- susurró contra sus labios rozándolos.

Y Agoney no era quien para desobedecer las ordenes del pequeño lobito así que subió la mano hasta su nuca y cerró la distancia entre ambos. El beso empezó lento, probando de nuevo el sabor del otro, acostumbrándose a él. Metió las manos dentro de la camisa contraria haciendo que el mayor soltara un gruñido por el contraste de temperatura y lo pegara más a la pared, aumentando el ritmo del beso.

Sus lenguas batallando por dominar el beso mientras las manos recorrían el cuerpo ajeno sin vergüenza alguna, queriendo sentirse por completo. El moreno bajó las manos de sus hombros hasta sus caderas y dejó sus labios para pasar a besar su cuello. Metió las manos por dentro de su camiseta, acariciando los abdominales sintiendo como estos se contraían a su paso, sin dejar de maltratar su cuello con besos y mordiscos.

Subió las manos hasta su pecho, acariciándole los pezones ganándose el primer gemido de la noche. Fue pequeño y si no hubiera estado tan cerca no lo habría oído, pero lo oyó y su polla también, que tironeó en sus pantalones pidiendo que le hiciera caso de una vez. Bajó las manos hasta sus muslos, cogiéndolo en alzas haciendo que el rubio rodeara su cadera con las piernas.

Volvió a sus labios succionando su labio inferior con ganas. El catalán se movió, rozando sus erecciones arrancándoles un gemido a ambos que fue lo que necesitaron para empezar un vaivén con las caderas destinado a volver loco al contrario mientras seguían devorando sus bocas.

Bajó hasta el cuello del rubio dejando un mordisco la junta entre este y el hombro haciendo que gimiera alto, llenando el espacio vacío.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- se oyó una voz a lo lejos

-Mierda- dijo el rubio viéndose cazado- Para, para, par-ahh joder para

-Shhh, calla- mandó sin dejar de mover sus caderas o besarle el cuello ni un segundo.

-Agoney nos aah, nos van a pillar, aah joder

Vio la luz de la linterna del guarda de seguridad y se mordió el labio intentando parar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir y delatarlos. Agoney también la vio y se pegó lo máximo posible a él, aprisionándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo completamente, intentando pasar desapercibidos.

Y funcionó, porque el guarda se asomó a la sala murmurando un "habrá sido un gato" antes de salir de allí y seguir su ronda por otros pasillos.

-Uff- suspiró el canario sobre su hombro- Faltó poco.

-¿Faltó poco?- dijo incrédulo el rubio- ¡Encima! ¡Si casi nos pillan por tu culpa!

-No era yo el que gemía como si me fuera la vida en ello- contraatacó burlón

-¡No es verdad! No estaba gimiendo tanto...

-Si lo hacías- besó sus labios- Pero vaya que a mi me encanta que seas tan vocal- le soltó al oído- No sabes lo mucho que me pone oírte

Movió las caderas hacia delante creando fricción de nuevo para probar su punto haciendo que el rubio gimiera de nuevo.

-Espera, para, enserio para un segundo- lo separó por los hombros besándolo rápido para compensar y se bajó de él, desenredando sus piernas- Ven conmigo.

Lo cogió de la muñeca arrastrándolo con él hasta la puerta que daba a los vestuarios y lo metió allí dentro, aprisionándolo contra la pared en cuanto esta se cerró. Se lanzó a sus labios, besándolos con ganas mientras llevaba las manos a su camiseta queriendo quitársela.

El canario hizo lo mismo con él dejándolos a ambos desnudos de cintura para arriba perfecto para pasar las manos por el cuerpo del otro. Pasó a besar su cuello dejando marcas por toda la zona mientras su mano empezaba a jugar con la cinturilla de su pantalón.

-Quítalos- pidió el mayor con los ojos cerrados y el cuello ladeado dejándole todo el acceso posible- Por favor

Hizo lo que le pidió, metiendo los dedos por el elástico del chándal haciendo que este cayera a sus pies dejándolo en ropa interior. Se apartó un poco e hizo lo mismo con los suyos, ambos quedando en igualdad de condiciones.

Desde esa distancia pudo observarlo bien. Bajó desde sus ojos, que lo miraban intensos, pasando por sus labios hinchados por los besos y su torso trabajado en el gimnasio hasta llegar a los calzoncillos negros que llevaba donde se podía ver perfectamente la forma de su erección que sobresalía por la cinturilla de estos.

Se relamió los labios y tragó saliva calculando si aquello le cabría entero en la boca, porque siendo realistas tenía muchas ganas de tenerlo allí metido. Subió de nuevo a sus ojos, que lo miraban fijamente viendo cual sería su próximo paso, y se acercó a besarle sin contar con que el mayor tenía otros planes. Este le cogió de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, dejándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo otra vez.

El mayor volvió a juntar sus bocas, esta vez sin darle tregua ninguna mientras metía una pierna entre las suyas, restregándose contra. Bajó las manos hasta su culo, juntando sus caderas de nuevo creando una fricción deliciosa mientras amasaba ambas nalgas.

Empezó un reguero de besos por su cuello y torso, pasando la lengua en círculos por uno de los pezones del rubio haciendo que gimiera alto.

-Me encanta que tengas los pezones tan sensibles- dijo antes de soplar sobre la zona húmeda.

-Serás cabrón- se quejó el otro moviendo las caderas en un intento de volver a crear la fricción que el moreno había parado- Por favor- suplicó al ver que no le seguía los movimientos

-Por favor ¿qué?- preguntó el otro sin parar de darle atención a su pecho- ¿Qué quieres que haga Raoul?

-No sé, pero haz algo- gimió al notar como pasaba la lengua desde su ombligo hasta el límite de su ropa interior y arqueó la espalda para quedar más cerca- Por favor.

-Bueno, si me lo pides así, algo habrá que hacer con esto- lamió toda su extensión por encima de la tela- ¿No crees?

-Joder Agoney, haz lo que quieras pero haz algo por favor- pidió desesperado haciéndolo reír

Se apiadó por fin y bajó sus calzoncillos dejándolo completamente expuesto ante él. Pensó que el rubio ya había sufrido suficiente y se la metió entera, haciendo uso de su buena táctica en mamadas, provocando que este gimiera tan alto que por un momento creyó que se quedaba sin voz.

-Hostia puta Agoney- habló agarrándolo del pelo para que parara sus movimientos- Despacio si no quieres que me corra ya.

-¿Acabamos de empezar y ya estás por correrte? – le dijo con burla sonriendo.

-¿De quién será la culpa?

-No sé, pero seguro que besa de miedo- contestó metiéndose la punta en la boca- Y hace una mamadas de infarto.

-Dios...- echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el canario empezó a moverse, metiendo cada vez más trozo en su boca.

Estuvieron un rato así, el mayor moviéndose experto y él dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones. Bajó la mirada al notar un gemido rodearle y se encontró con la vista más erótica que había visto en mucho tiempo.

El canario tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas completamente coloradas soltando pequeños soniditos de placer por la boca la cual seguía rodeando su miembro expertamente. Pero no fue su cara lo que le hizo llegar al borde si no el hecho de ver que estaba tan cachondo chupándosela que se la había sacado y se masturbaba a la vez que le hacía una mamada a él.

-Pa-para ya si no quieres que me corra- avisó al notar que su abdomen se tensaba

El canario abrió los ojos mirándolo directamente mientras se la sacaba lentamente parando en la punta donde succionó y pasó la lengua por la ranura antes de soltarla del todo. Tiró de él para levantarlo y volvió a besarlo, succionando su lengua con ganas.

Se separaron y volvieron a juntar sus labios al ver el hilo de saliva que los juntaba. El mayor lo cogió de las caderas y le dio la vuelta quedando detrás suya. Bajó las manos hasta su culo y le abrió las nalgas, colocándose entre ellas para crear fricción con estas.

-Joder...-susurró el canario en su oído- No sabes como me pusiste antes

-Te estabas tocando, te aah te he visto

-Como para no hacerlo- aumentó las embestidas haciendo que la polla del menor rozara con la pared fría provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo- Joder Raoul necesito follarte

-Hazlo- le dijo arqueando la espalda para aumentar el contacto entre ellos- Por favor

No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces. Subió una de la manos hasta su boca tocando ligeramente sus labios con las yemas dándole a entender que quería que hiciera. El rubio abrió la boca, pasando la lengua por cada uno de los dedos del canario embadurnándolos bien de saliva.

-Vale ya está, para- mandó cuando pensó que ya habría suficiente saliva para no hacerle daño.

Le dejó un beso en la nuca, demasiado íntimo para la situación que estaban viviendo pero que a ninguno le importó lo más mínimo, y empezó un reguero de besos y lamidas por toda su espina dorsal hasta llegar a la curva de su culo. Dejo un último beso allí antes de llevar la mano sin saliva a sus nalgas, separándolas y metiendo la cara entre estas yendo directo a su ano.

Pasó la lengua plana varias veces por encima de su entrada, humedeciéndola bien antes de meter la punta de esta a modo de envestidas provocando que el menor gimiera sacando más el culo. Estuvo así un rato comiéndoselo entero antes de meter el primer dedo sin sacar la lengua aun envistiendo con ambos.

Poco después metió un segundo dedo trabajando aun con su lengua sobre estimulándolo haciendo que viera blanco.

-Ag-agoney para, por favor no puedo- suplicó mordiéndose los labios al punto de hacerse sangre.

-Shhh- lo mandó callar el canario sacando por fin la lengua pero sin dejar de mover los dedos dentro de él- Aguanta lobito.

Mordió ligeramente su nalga antes de meter el tercer dedo, intentando abrirlo lo máximo posible para no hacerle daño cuando llegara el momento de meterse él. No necesitó mucho antes de encontrar su próstata, dando repetidas veces en esta haciendo que el rubio bajara la mano para masturbarse y poder correrse por fin.

Lo hizo, soltando un grito mientras se deshacía contra la puerta de madera y apoyó la frente en esta recargando todo su peso mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado el canario al ver que seguía con los ojos cerrados

-Creo que sí...- contestó aun sin abrirlos- Eso ha sido... buah... intenso por lo menos.

-¿Nunca te lo habían comido?- preguntó besándole los hombros y el cuello

-Sí, pero nunca así- lo miró por fin- Joder casi me matas- habló haciéndolo reír

-Exagerado- se separó de él dejándole espacio para darse la vuelta y cogió una toalla para limpiarse el semen de su mano antes de pasársela para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿No me digas que tú también te has corrido? – preguntó recepcionando la toalla que le pasaba el canario- Que pena...

-¿Pena por qué?- preguntó con la ceja levantada

-Porque sigo cachondo- apartó la toalla para enseñarle que efectivamente seguía medio empalmado.

-Madre mía, Raoul- le dijo incrédulo- Te acabas de correr

El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros acercándose a él para juntar de nuevo sus labios, cosa que el mayor no permitió. Volvió a intentarlo consciente de que el mayor sólo estaba jugando con él y lo arrinconó contra la pared contraria haciendo que sus rodillas chocaran contra el banco de madera.

Lo empujó ligeramente provocando que cayera sentado en este y se subió a horcajadas sobre él. Lo cogió de la nuca y por fin pudo juntar sus labios de nuevo luchando por dominar un beso que sabía que tenia perdido. El canario le cogió del culo, amasándolo a su gusto mientras él se movía a sus anchas encima suya, rozando deliberadamente su entrepierna que empezaba a despertarse.

-No sabes como me encanta tu culo- le dijo mientras el rubio se encargaba de dejarle marcas por toda la piel que veía sin dejar de mover las caderas - El día que te dio por enseñarle a hacer sentadillas a Alfred casi me muero.

-En realidad aprendió a la segunda que hizo- le contó riendo sobre su piel- Pero me hacia gracia verte todo alterado intentando que no se te notara.

-Serás cabrón- le dio un azote en el culo haciendo que mordiera su hombro- No sabes la de noches que tuve esa imagen en la cabeza y la de pajas que me tuve que hacer.

El peninsular rio ganándose otro azote y empezó a restregarse más fuerte sacándole varios gemidos al chico.

-Agoney- llamó sacando la cabeza de su escondite en su cuello mirándolo como si fuera la persona más angelical del mundo- Quiero montarte...¿puedo?

-Joder Raoul...- echó la cabeza hacia atrás rendido- me vas a matar, hoy acabas conmigo.

-Tal vez eso sea lo que quiero- sonrió sabiendo que tenía al canario en la palma de su mano. Mano que llevó hasta sus miembros, masturbándolos juntos.

-En mi bolsa hay condones- avisó el mayor sabiendo que si no hacían algo pronto se volvería a correr sin haber estado dentro suya.

-Voy, espera un segundo- le dio un último beso rápido antes de levantarse de sus piernas

Se envolvió con la toalla que habían descartado antes y salió corriendo tropezándose con sus propios pies a buscar la bolsa del canario. La encontró tirada en el suelo y se agachó a abrirla sacando los condones que tenía el chico allí. Una vez los tuvo salió corriendo de vuelta al vestuario.

-Dios- murmuró al ver la imagen que lo recibió.

El canario seguía sentado donde lo había dejado con la diferencia de que sus piernas estaban más abiertas y su mano lo masturbaba lentamente mientras se mordía el labio para acallar los sonidos que salían de su boca.

-¿Vas a venir o voy a tener que acabar yo solo otra vez? – preguntó sin dejar de mover la mano.

No se lo pensó dos veces y se deshizo de la toalla, subiéndose encima suya para besarlo con desesperación. Puso una mano encima de la suya para pararlo y dejarse espacio para poder maniobrar él. Rompió el envoltorio y le colocó el condón antes de ponerse de rodillas sobre el banco cogiéndosela y llevando la cabeza a su entrada.

Empezó a metérsela poco a poco, disfrutando de la sensación de tener al canario dentro por fin. El mayor lo besó cuando se lo metió entero, intentando distraerle del dolor inicial, y llevó las manos a sus caderas sujetándolo firme.

Pasados unos minutos el catalán empezó a moverse, sacándosela del todo para dejarse caer sobre esta de golpe haciendo que el canario gruñera grave y apretara más sus caderas. Hizo unos cuantos círculos con la cadera y, cuando por fin se vio preparado, empezó saltar sobre él gimiendo cada vez que rozaba ese punto que lo volvía loco.

El canario plantó los pies en el suelo para coger impulso y encontrarse a mitad camino con el rubio aumentando así la intensidad de las envestidas. Poco a poco el menor empezó a cansarse, haciendo que el ritmo se volviera errático y descoordinado.

-Raoul levanta- pidió dándole unos golpecitos en el muslo al ver que no podía más

-noo ¿por qué?- preguntó pensándose que el canario quería parar

-Hazme caso y levanta, venga- Lo besó rápido, asegurándole que todo iba bien y le volvió a palmear los muslos para que se levantara.

Le hizo caso y se puso de pie, soltando un quejido al sacarse al canario de dentro y esperó a que el otro le indicara cual era el siguiente paso. Él también se levantó besándolo con ganas antes de pedirle que se arrodillara cara a la pared.

-Apóyate en el banco con los brazos y abre las rodillas- le indicó una vez estuvo en el suelo.

El canario se arrodilló detrás suya, besándole el cuello mientras bajaba las manos hasta sus nalgas, separándolas antes de meterse de lleno en él. Empezó a moverse sin darle ninguna tregua al catalán cogiéndolo de las caderas sabiendo perfectamente que le iba a dejar marca de la fuerza. Raoul no pudo hacer más que morderse los labios y dejar caer la cabeza sobre el banco sin poder aguantar el ritmo frenético del chico que tenía detrás.

Gimió cuando este le cogió la erección y empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas haciendo que alcanzara el orgasmo a penas unos minutos después. Apretó el culo cuando notó que el moreno se corría haciendo que le mordiera el hombro con fuerza como castigo.

-Como mañana no pueda caminar va a ser culpa tuya- le dijo medio en broma teniéndolo aun dentro suya.

-Creo que podré vivir con ello- rio saliendo de él y tirando el condón a la basura- ¿No vas a levantarte?

-¿Me ayudas?- se sentó en el suelo siseando cuando el culo le tocó las baldosas y estiró los brazos para que cogiera sus manos.

Lo ayudó a levantarse tirando de él con suficiente fuerza para que tuviera que recepcionarlo en sus brazos. El catalán subió las manos a su cuello y volvió a besarlo, completamente ensimismado por los labios del mayor.

-¿Una ducha?- preguntó el canario al separarse para buscar aire

-Por favor, doy asco- miró hacia su abdomen lleno de su propio semen

-Venga vamos- lo cogió de la muñeca y lo llevó hasta las duchas

Encendió una de estas y, cuando la temperatura estuvo a su gusto se puso bajo el chorro esperando al rubio que fue a por jabón para lavarse.

-Qué rápido- le dijo cuando cerró la puerta del cubículo.

-Puedo ser rápido cuando quiero- sonrió siguiéndole el juego

-Ya veo ya- lo cogió de la muñeca estirando de él hasta que estuvo cerca y empezó a besarlo de nuevo girándolos y dejando al menor contra la pared.

-Dios- se quejó al notar como se le clavaba el mango de la ducha en la espalda- Tienes que dejar de estamparme contra todas las superficies que ves.

-Lo dices como si no te gustara que lo hiciera- besó su cuello moviéndose para crear fricción

-Joder Agoney- echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole vía libre al canario para hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Bajó las manos hasta sus muslos y lo levantó, haciendo que rodeara su cadera con las piernas juntando sus erecciones que volvían a despertarse lentamente. El peninsular bajó la mano hasta sus miembros y comenzó a masturbarlos de nuevo cuando el moreno empezó a besarlo con fiereza.

-Métemela- pidió apretando la base de ambos miembros para no correrse- Por favor

-Joder, me he dejado los condones fuera-maldijo el canario

-Da igual, hazlo- pidió de nuevo haciendo que el chico lo mirara serio

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, joder si lo estoy, hazlo

El isleño no necesitó más para levantarlo ligeramente y empezar a enterrarse en él por segunda vez aquel día.

Se lo folló contra la pared y después dejó que el rubio le compensara el haberse corrido antes que él haciéndole una mamada arrodillado en el suelo de la ducha. Dejó que se corriera en su boca escupiéndolo después y subió a besarlo. Una vez ambos estuvieron satisfechos se enjabonaron y lavaron por fin dando tregua a sus músculos cansados.

Salieron de las duchas y se secaron sin dejar de lanzarse miraditas el uno al otro mientras se vestían.

-Oye ¿qué hora es?- preguntó el menor mientras se calzaba

-Las nueve y media más o menos ¿por?

-¡Mierda!- exclamó acordándose que el castaño iba a pasar a por él hacía más de una hora- Alfred iba a pasar a por mi a las ocho y media, joder, joder.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta encontrándose con 3 llamadas perdidas del de los rizos y más de veinte whatsapps suyos y de sus padres. Marcó rápidamente a su amigo esperando a que le contestara la llamada y no estuviera demasiado enfadado.

"Ya te vale pedazo de cabrón"- espetó en cuanto descolgó la llamada

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad- se disculpó con el chico

"Espero que al menos el polvo haya valido la pena"- podía oir como rodaba los ojos a través del auricular.

-¡Alfred!- lo regañó, completamente sonrojado

"Ni lo intentes" le dijo "Solo podríais estar haciendo dos cosas, o intentar mataros o follando, y viendo que sigues vivo puedo asumir que ha sido la segunda"

-Joder, Alfred- se quejó suspirando después- Lo siento mucho, de verdad

"No te preocupes, si ha sido por un polvo con semejante Dios griego te lo perdono" le dijo riendo "Por cierto le he dicho a tus padres que al final cenábamos en mi casa así que tranqui que te da tiempo a ir a por una segunda ronda"

-Te amo, te amo muchísimo ahora mismo- sonrió al haberse quitado un peso de encima- Te debo una enorme.

"Me debes varias lobito. Venga, ya me contarás que tal esa segunda ronda que me voy a cenar con Amaia"

-En realidad sería como la cuarta- contestó mirando cómplice al canario

"¡Pero serás cabrón!" oyó antes de colgarle a su amigo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- preguntó el mayor una vez colgó.

-No hace falta- negó el rubio cohibido ahora que había ropa de por medio- Puedo coger el bus.

-Venga, no seas tonto- le dijo colgándose la bolsa al hombro- Es tarde y mañana hay clase. Te llevo en un momento, no me importa.

-Bueno, vale- aceptó- Pero déjame que te invite a una cerveza o algo para compensarte.

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita lobito?- preguntó con una ceja alzada

-¿Qué? ¡No!- respondió sonrojado hasta la raíz.

-Relájate Raoul que te va a dar un mal- rio el canario- Pensaba que después de tenerme dentro tuya varias veces estarías menos tenso.

-¡Agoney!- exclamó girándose hacia la puerta- Venga, vámonos que aun nos pillarán aquí.

-No te preocupaba mucho eso antes cuando saltabas sobre mí- le dijo antes de darle un azote en el culo y salir de los vestuarios dejándolo parado en estos.

Cuando pudo reaccionar se dio prisa en salir de allí, siguiendo al mayor hasta su salida secreta saliendo por esta y dejando por fin el gimnasio. Caminaron hasta el aparcamiento donde se encontraba el polo rojo del canario y dejaron las bolsas en el maletero antes de sentarse y arrancar el coche.

Ninguno de los dos sabía como actuar después de lo que había pasado aquella tarde ¿debían hablarlo? ¿Era mejor que se quedara todo como estaba? Tenían la cabeza hecha un lio sin saber realmente como gestionarlo todo.

-¿Sabes donde vivo?- preguntó el rubio al salir del recinto

-Fui una vez a recogerte con Alfred, creo que me acuerdo- dijo pensativo tomando el primer desvío.

-Vale, te voy diciendo si te desvías

-Perfecto- accedió el canario cambiando de marcha.

Se instaló un silencio cómodo entre ellos tan solo roto por el sonido del motor y el de sus respiraciones. Se atrevió a despegar la mirada de la ventana y dirigirla al canario que conducía concentrado en la carretera.

Por primera vez se permitió a si mismo admirar lo guapo que era. Desde los rizos de su pelo hasta su barba pasando por los ojos oscuros, la nariz perfectamente estructurada y sus labios, todo él era perfecto como si se hubieran tomado todo el tiempo del mundo en hacerlo.

Se permitió que le gustara lo que veía, instalándose un calor en su abdomen que ya conocía muy bien y que sabía que le iba a traer problemas.

-Una foto te durará más- le dijo el canario mirándolo de reojo- Sólo digo.

-Perdón- se disculpó al darse cuenta que lo había estado mirando durante un buen rato.

-No te preocupes- rio- es gracioso ver como se te cae la baba mirándome

-¡No es verdad! A mi no se me cae la baba- se intentó defender todo colorado.

-Claro que no- habló divertido - Ahora me vas a decir que no te pongo cachondo conduciendo.

-No te flipes tanto Agoney- rodó los ojos- Me ponen cachondo la mayoría de los chicos conduciendo, no solo tú.

-Acabas de admitir que te pongo cachondo- lo miró divertido en un semáforo en rojo

-Tenías la polla metida en mi culo hace como una hora- le dijo- Creo que está bastante claro que me pones cachondo

El canario rio con ganas haciendo que el pecho del menor diera un salto al oírlo siendo tan natural con él por primera vez. La conversación murió ahí instalándose de nuevo un silencio cómodo roto por alguna indicación del rubio para llegar a su casa.

 

 

-Aparca por aquí si quieres- le dijo al llegar a su calle minutos después

-Pero esta no es tu casa- habló mirando por la ventana- La tuya era blanca, creo

-No, no es. La mía es aquella de allá alante- confirmó- Pero se supone que he estado cenando con Alfred y su coche no es un polo rojo.

-Es verdad...- dijo sin saber que más decir.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirando al frente, cayendo en un silencio incómodo sin saber como actuar después de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas.

-Yo...- empezó el rubio sin mirarlo- Debería irme a casa y eso

-Deberías, sí- secundó el moreno

-Pues... eso, que me voy- se quitó el cinturón- Gracias por traerme, Agoney- se giró dedicándole una sonrisa pequeña antes de abrir la puerta y salir por esta.

-¡Espera!- exclamó el canario saliendo del coche -La bolsa- dijo quitándole un peso de encima al catalán que echó todo el aire que había retenido en un momento.

-Es verdad, que me iba sin ella

-Ven, que te abro el maletero- indicó con la cabeza la parte trasera del coche.

Abrió el maletero y cogió la bolsa del rubio, pasándosela dejando que sus dedos se rozaran más de lo que deberían. Una vez la tuvo, se la colgó del hombro y se giró, dispuesto a irse a casa.

Cuando ya iba por la mitad del coche se lo pensó mejor y dio la vuelta cogiendo al moreno por sorpresa al ponerse delante suya. Lo dejó entre el coche y su cuerpo y estiró de su camiseta para besarlo de nuevo, su lengua pidiendo un permiso que ya tenía más que concedido.

Se besaron con ganas, sus labios fundiéndose y sus lenguas luchando entre ellas por dominar aquel beso. Las manos del rubio se enterraron en su pelo mientras que el canario lo cogía por las caderas acercándolo a él

-Ehh quieto ahí lobito- lo paró al ver que iba a meter la mano por dentro de su pantalón- A no ser que quieras comérmela aquí mismo con riesgo a que nos pillen tus padres yo no iría por ahí.

-Joder es verdad...- dejó salir un gruñido frustrado contra su hombro- Pues ahora estoy cachondo, mira- cogió su mano y la puso encima de su erección

-No hacía falta que hicieras eso- apretó el agarre sobre la polla del rubio- Me lo iba a creer igualmente, yo también lo estoy

-¿Y que hacemos?- preguntó mirándole desde su hombro.

-Me parece que cada uno va a tener que ocuparse de sí mismo.

-Pues menuda mierda- se quejó

-Así es la vida – rio al ver como hacia un puchero- Venga Raoul, vete a casa, mañana hablamos.

-¿Vendrás a clase?- preguntó al separarse de él

-A las nueve en punto en la B4- contestó caminando a su lado hacia la puerta del piloto- A ver si consigues no llegar tarde- picó dándole un golpe con el hombro.

-Idiota- le devolvió el golpe sonrojándose porque sí era verdad que solía llegar tarde muchos días- Buenas noches canario- le dijo a modo de despedida

-Que duermas bien lobito

Y con una sonrisa se metió en el coche encendiéndolo y alejándose de allí dejando al rubio solo con sus pensamientos.

**********************************************

-Mucho ser el mejor de la clase pero después no aguantas que te metan una polla por el culo- habló el moreno cogiéndolo de la cintura para que no cayera al trastabillar con sus propios pies.

-Me gustaría verte a ti aguantar lo que yo anoche- respondió separándose de él con brusquedad- No hubieras ni podido salir de la cama.

-Oh, venga ya- rodó los ojos divertido- Ni que tuviera aquí un bate de beisbol- bajó los ojos hasta su entrepierna mordiéndose el labio.

-No creo que le falte mucho para serlo- se quitó la camiseta para empezar a cambiarse por la ropa de entrenar dándole la espalda al chico.

Grave error por su parte.

Pudo notar como todos los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron al sentir la yema fría de los dedos del canario sobre una de las muchas marcas que tenía en la espalda a causa de la brusquedad de la noche anterior.

-No recuerdo haberte hecho este- presionó ligeramente la piel amoratada arrancándole un pequeño gemido.

-Puede que no me lo hicieras tú- contestó mirándole por encima del hombro, su ceja levantada, como si lo estuviera retando.

-A no ser que te follaras a otro esta mañana tiene que ser mío- contestó deslizando el dedo por su espina dorsal hasta llegar a la cinturilla de sus pantalones desde donde volvió a subir, acariciando lentamente su piel desnuda- Viendo como caminabas anoche cuando te dejé en casa dudo mucho que te apeteciera follarte a nadie más- le habló al oído dejando un pequeño beso detrás de su oreja haciéndolo estremecer.

-Muy creído te lo tienes tú ¿no crees?- contestó ignorando como el canario se había pegado más a su espalda, acariciando las marcas que él mismo había dejado en su cadera.

-Ahora es cuando tú me dices que no fue para tanto- pasó su boca por el cuello contrario haciendo que el catalán se moviera inconsciente para darle más acceso- Y yo te digo que eso es una mentira enorme- acabó el recorrido de besos con uno algo más intenso que los demás destinado a crear una nueva marca en la piel blanca del rubio- Mírate, cachondo solo con un par de besos.

-No...¡No estoy cachondo!- exclamó avergonzado porque bueno, puede que si lo estuviera.

-¿Y esto que es, tu nuevo móvil?- bajó su mano hasta el bulto del peninsular y apretó arrancándole un gemido que sonó a gloria en sus oídos- Mentirosillo- le comentó coqueto en la oreja mordiendo el lóbulo después.

-Que te jodan Agoney- le soltó apartándolo de golpe.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-Ja, j-

El rubio se giró hacia él para mandarlo a la mierda por ser tan jodidamente infantil pero no pudo. No pudo porque las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta al ver la forma en la que lo estaba mirando el canario con el ceño fruncido y los ojos completamente negros a causa de la excitación.

-Va en serio lobito- se acercó de nuevo a él, arrinconándolo contra la pared de baldosas y acercando la boca a su oreja- Fóllame- le dijo convirtiendo sus piernas en gelatina.

Agoney estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería y bueno, él no era quien para romper esa costumbre ¿no?

Se arrimó a su cuerpo dejando solamente el hueco suficiente para no tocarse pero si notar el calor ajeno. Dejó que el canario cerrara el espacio entre sus labios y, cuando lo tuvo a escasos centímetros, subió las manos hasta su pecho empujándolo y separándolo de él.

El moreno lo miró desconcertado sin entender nada y él se limitó a sonreírle de lado y levantarle una ceja, retándolo a volver a acercarse. Cuando este hizo el amago de arrimarse lo cogió de la camiseta y les dio la vuelta quedando sobre el chico, pegando todo su cuerpo al del contrario.

-Así que quieres que te folle- preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-Creo que ha quedado bastante claro que quiero que me folles- respondió el otro sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada de la suya

-Bueno, tu lo has querido

Dicho esto le dio la vuelta con brusquedad haciendo que el canario tuviera que apoyarse en la pared con ambas manos para no estrellarse contra esta. Se pegó completamente a él, amoldándose perfectamente a su figura y colocando su semierección en el hueco entre sus nalgas.

-Si te soy sincero me muero por joderte- le dijo al oído pasando a lamer su cuello después- Ayer me dejaste con las ganas- dejó un nuevo lametón desde la junta del cuello con la clavícula hasta su lóbulo- Eres un puto caprichoso ¿sabes? Todo lo que quieres lo consigues- empezó a restregarse contra su culo de manera lenta y tortuosa- Te odio.

-No me odiabas tanto anoche cuando saltabas sobre mi polla- le respondió mordiéndose el labio para ahogar un gemido.

-Hablas mucho Agoney- le contestó apretándose más, haciendo que el moreno sintiera perfectamente todos y cada uno de los músculos del rubio... todos- pero haces poco. De rodillas, ahora.

Se separó de él dándole espacio para que pudiera maniobrar y se desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros dejando muy claro que era lo que quería que hiciese su acompañante. El canario se giró lentamente y, cuando estuvo cara a él, se quitó la camiseta sin apartar los ojos de los suyos en ningún momento.

-Te he dicho que te pusieras de rodillas no que te desnudaras- habló el rubio sin romper el contacto visual.

-Lo dices como si no te encantara lo que ves- levantó la ceja el canario retándolo a negarlo.

-Sigo pensando que hablas mucho

-Y que hago poco- continuó la frase el canario.

-Exacto. Ven aquí-mandó de nuevo alzando la ceja, autoritario

Y el moreno por fin le hizo caso moviéndose hacia él despacio, lentamente, como si se estuviera acercando a una presa. Se acercó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para realizar la tarea asignada y empezó a descender poco a poco, sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento.

Raoul podía asegurar que no había nada más jodidamente sexy que los ojos del canario en ese momento. Sus iris oscuros se habían tornado completamente negros y lo miraban intensamente, enviándole corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

Una vez sus rodillas se posaron en el suelo el canario llevó las manos hasta las caderas contrarias acariciándolas lentamente

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó el moreno presionando ligeramente las marcas que él mismo dejó la noche anterior.

-Ya sabes que quiero que hagas- movió la cadera hacia delante acercándose más al canario

-Sí lo sé- movió su boca a la cinturilla del pantalón donde empezó a repartir besos húmedos sacando varios suspiros al rubio- Pero quiero que lo digas tú.

-Agoney- llamó haciendo que el moreno volviera los ojos a los suyos aun con los labios sobre su piel- Quiero que me desnudes, me cojas la polla y te la metas en la boca ¿Suficiente claro?

-Más que el agua

-Bien, pues ponte a ello- mandó señalándose con la barbilla el "problema" en sus pantalones.

-Encantado- le dedicó una última mirada antes de empezar a besar de nuevo su abdomen.

Pegó los labios a su ombligo dejando un pequeño beso en este antes de empezar un reguero de besos por su happy Trail hasta llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón por donde pasó la lengua humedeciendo la zona con esta. Metió los dedos por las trabillas y tiró hacia debajo haciendo que los pantalones cayeran al suelo dejando al rubio en ropa interior.

Acercó la boca a su erección lamiéndola por encima de la tela mientras subía las manos por sus muslos sensibles acariciándolos lentamente hasta llegar a la última pieza de ropa que le quedaba puesta y tirar de esta, dejándolo completamente expuesto a él.

Se lamió los labios y subió la vista hacia su acompañante, que lo miró deseoso y algo impaciente porque empezara ya de una vez. Volvió a subir las manos a su cadera antes de dejar un beso sobre su ingle, muy cerca de la erección del rubio que empezaba a adquirir un color peligroso. Sacó la lengua y la llevó plana de la base hasta la punta, dejando un camino de saliva a su paso, donde dejó un pequeño beso antes de meterse el glande en la boca.

Se aseguró de llenarlo bien de saliva antes de sacárselo de la boca y soplar ligeramente sobre este, haciendo que el rubio tuviera que morderse el labio para no gemir alto y que los escucharan. Sonrió orgulloso al haber conseguido ese efecto en él y volvió a pasar los labios por el costado hasta la base donde raspó la piel con los dientes arrancándole un quejido.

-Agoney...-advirtió al ver que seguía el camino de saliva hacia sus testículos.

-Dime- lo miró batiendo sus pestañas- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedes metértela en la boca de una vez?- se quejó llevándose una mano al pelo despeinándoselo.

-Te veo algo desesperado lobito- se burló metiéndose una de las esferas en la boca succionando ligeramente.

-Joder- jadeó llevando una mano a la cabeza contraria, agarrando su pelo- No puedes dejar de ser un cabrón

El canario solo rio besando la zona de nuevo antes de apiadarse de él y volver a subir hasta la punta donde dejó un pequeño beso. Miró hacia arriba, asegurándose de que el rubio lo estuviera mirando, y abrió los labios metiéndose su erección en la boca poco a poco, lentamente, sin despegar ni un segundo sus ojos de los contrarios.

Raoul tiró la cabeza hacia atrás dejando salir un gemido largo que en ese momento poco le importó si oía alguien al notar como le envolvía el calor de la boca contraria. Volvió a sacársela entera y se recreó en el glande, mimándolo con su lengua, antes de empezar un vaivén rítmico destinado a volverlo loco.

Estuvo un rato así, hasta que se acostumbró a sentir el peso del catalán en su boca, y se retiró de nuevo. Sonrió al ver el hilo de saliva que los conectaba a ambos y sacó la lengua antes de acercarse a lamer la punta, recogiendo todos los fluidos que allí se juntaban con esta. Pasó la punta por la ranura del glande antes de llevárselo entero a la boca otra vez, esta vez sin parar hasta que casi toco su abdomen con la nariz.

El rubio jadeó, contrayendo los músculos del abdomen por el placer y apretó más el agarre en la cabeza del moreno raspando ligeramente la piel con sus uñas cortas. Estuvo unos segundos así, envolviéndolo entero, antes de sacarla poco a poco dándole un beso en la punta después. Volvió a abrir la boca y se la metió de nuevo hasta abajo, repitiendo esto un par de veces más hasta que notó al chico a punto de romperse.

Quiso jugar un poco antes de que se corriera y se la sacó entera yendo hasta los huevos, metiéndose uno en la boca para pasar a darle pequeños besos después. Lamió el costado poniendo especial dedicación a la vena que sobresalía y que parecía a punto de explotar antes de volver a jugar con el glande.

-Raoul- llamó haciendo que el otro abriera los ojos y lo mirara con los ojos oscurecidos- Fóllame la boca.

El nombrado se estremeció por la petición pero esperó a que el canario se pusiera más cómodo antes de cogerle de nuevo de la cabeza e introducirse dentro de su boca poco a poco. Empezó lento pero firme y, conforme pasaba el tiempo, fue subiendo el ritmo hasta convertirlo en uno errático, sin coordinación, simplemente destinado a hacer que se corriera lo antes posible.

En algún momento Agoney llevo las manos a su culo, amasándolo libremente antes de pasar un dedo por medio de sus nalgas hasta llegar al orificio y metérselo poco a poco. Se mordió el labio, reabriendo las heridas de la noche anterior, y aumentó aún más el ritmo de las embestidas notándose cerca del borde.

No tardó mucho más en correrse, explotando en la boca del canario con el gemido más largo que había soltado hasta el momento. Notó como las rodillas se le doblaban por la intensidad cuando el mayor lo soltó, apartando las manos de su piel.

-Joder...-jadeó y no supo si fue por el orgasmo que acababa de tener o por la visión que tenía delante suya.

Agoney se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, despeinado, con su erección asomándose por arriba del elástico de sus pantalones y un reguero blanco recorriéndole la barbilla.

-Hostia puta Agoney- Gimió roto- Ven aquí joder

Estiró de él hasta que estuvo levantado y pegó sus labios hambriento, importándole entre poco y nada que se juntara la saliva con su propio semen al besarlo. Lo arrinconó contra la pared bajando la mano por su abdomen acariciando los músculos con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Joder que frío estás- se quejó el canario al notar el cambio de temperatura entre ambas pieles.

-No es mi culpa que siempre estés caliente- volvió a besarlo y pasó a acariciarlo con toda la mano, deleitándose en la suavidad de la piel.

-Ahora mismo si es tu culpa que lo esté- le dijo cuando este pasó a besar su cuello- Dios...-gimió al notar la mano fría del canario dentro de su ropa interior.

-Pues si es mi culpa me tocará arreglarlo- contestó rodeando la erección del mayor que palpitaba pidiendo atención- ¿No?

-Si, si, si, si Porfavor- pidió suspirando de alivio cuando el más bajo empezó a bombearlo

No tardó mucho en correrse, ahogando sus gemidos mordiendo el hombro contrario y explotando en su mano. Dejó un beso en la zona afectada antes de cogerle la mano y llevársela a la boca lamiendo todos los dedos uno a uno, sin despegar ni un momento la mirada de la suya.

-Al final harás que me ponga duro otra vez- le dijo cuando lo vio meterse el meñique en la boca

-¿Y eso es un problema?- contestó al sacárselo, dándole un besito en la punta antes de soltar su mano.

-Mientras lo soluciones no- se encogió de hombros pegándose un poco más a él.

Iba a contestar cuando "Love On Top" de Beyoncé resonó en el vestuario cortando el momento. El catalán se separó de él yendo hasta su bolsa de dónde sacó el teléfono.

-¿Alfred? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado

-¿Tu has visto la hora que es? El entrenador te esta buscando como loco ¡Sal ya!- y colgó dejándolo aturdido por la llamada.

Miró la hora alarmado y vio que la clase había empezado hacia diez minutos.

-Mierda Agoney, llegamos tarde- le avisó

-Hostia, hostia- miró la hora también- Salgo yo primero que estoy medio vestido y en cinco minutos sales tú ¿vale?

-Vale. Corre ves- apremió poniéndose la ropa interior

-Hasta ahora- dijo el canario no sabiendo muy bien como despedirse

-Vete coño- lo regañó por perder más tiempo- Joder- se quejó pateando los vaqueros en el suelo.

¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?

***************************************************

-Ya os vale- regañó el castaño colocándose a su lado

-¿Qué?- preguntó confuso el rubio abriendo la botella y bebiendo de esta

-Que ya os vale estar follando en el vestuario con la puerta abierta- le dijo en voz baja provocando que se atragantara con el agua que aun no había tragado- Te lo mereces por exhibicionista.

-Joder Alfred, no hacia falta ser tan directo- se quejó aun recuperandose de la tos

-Deberías agradecer que os he pillado yo y no cualquier otro- regañó cruzándose de brazos- Imagina que os hubiera pillado el entrenador, la hubierais liado pardísima.

-Buah, que ha sido tan de repente que ninguno lo ha pensado...- agachó la cabeza avergonzado por haber sido tan descuidado.

-Realmente no me extraña que teniendo a semejante adonis arrodillado ante ti no pudieras pensar en nada más- se encogió de hombros el castaño haciendo que su amigo rodara los ojos- Bueno, la cosa es que esta vez habéis tenido suerte y no ha pasado nada pero tened más cuidado la próxima ¿vale?

-Estate tranquilo por eso, no va a haber próxima vez- dijo convencido el rubio

-Lo que tú digas lobito- respondió sin creerse una palabra- También decías que nunca te lo follarias y mírate, corriéndote en su boca un lunes a las siete de la tarde.

-Shhh, ¡No hables tan alto!- regañó el rubio tapándole la boca con la mano- No hace falta que se entere todo el gimnasio muchas gracias.

-Si no fuera por mí ya lo sabrían todos, par de escandalosos- negó con la cabeza divertido por el sonrojo del rubio- Además están todos en las duchas y el agua aplaca el sonido, no nos oyen.

El rubio suspiró antes de guardar la botella dentro de la bolsa y empezar a cambiarse ignorando intencionadamente la mirada pícara que le dedicaba su amigo.

-Entonces...¿Folla bien?- preguntó el castaño unos minutos después.

-¡Alfred!- exclamó el mayor sonrojado

-¿Qué? Tengo curiosidad- se encogió de hombros- Por como se mueve en el ring, tiene pinta de hacerlo muuuy bien- le levantó las cejas sugerente.

-Deja de hacer eso, que grima- fingió un escalofrío antes de colocarse la camiseta- Sí- respondió bajito unos momentos después

-Sí ¿qué?- preguntó su amigo

-Que sí que lo hace bien...

-¿Qué hace bien el que?- presionó el castaño haciéndole gracia lo sonrojado que estaba el más bajo.

-Joder Alfred, que sí que folla bien- exclamó un poco más alto

-¿Quién folla bien?- preguntó una voz a su derecha

Se giró hacia dicha voz encontrándose con un canario muy mojado y con tan solo una toalla rodeándole la cintura. Notó como se le subían aun más los colores a la cara sonrojándose completamente por la imagen. Carraspeó nervioso.

-Nadie- respondió ocupándose en ponerse los zapatos para desviar la vista del adonis que era el canario.

-Ajam- el canario miró divertido al otro catalán que empezó a reírse por lo bajo ganándose un puñetazo de parte de su amigo.

Decidió que ya torturaría al lobito cuando se quedaran solos y empezó a cambiarse dejando que se creara un cómodo silencio entre los tres que solo se veía interrumpido por el ruido de las duchas y los secadores de pelo.

-Oye Ago ¿Has traído el coche?- preguntó el castaño retocándose el pelo en el espejo.

-Sí lo traje ¿por?

-¿Puedes llevar tú a Raoul?-pidió con su mejor sonrisa vende motos- Es que tengo que pasar por el veterinario a recoger a Amaia, que está con la perra allí.

El rubio se giró a mirarlo intentando decirle con los ojos que como fuera enserio le iba a asesinar cuando durmiera de la forma más tortuosa que se le ocurriera. El otro simplemente le sonrió aparentando inocencia y le guiñó un ojo.

-Claro, no hay problema- accedió el canario mordiéndose el labio al imaginarse las ventajas de tener al rubio montado en su coche otra vez.

-Perfecto- dio una palmada asustando al otro catalán que se había girado a mirar al canario no comprendiendo nada- Pues nos vemos mañana. Adioooos- Cogió su bolsa y salió por la puerta tan rápido que al rubio no le dio tiempo ni de quejarse

-Menuda encerrona te preparó- rio el canario cuando se quedaron solos.

-Ten amigos para esto- rodó los ojos el menor colgándose la bolsa del hombro- No hace falta que me lleves, pillo el autobús y ya.

-No seas tonto Raoul, no me cuesta nada acercarte a casa- negó el canario acabando de calzarse- Deja que me peine un poco y nos vamos.

-No te preocupes, de verdad- negó de nuevo- No me cuesta nada coger el autobús y me deja bastante cerca de casa.

-Te voy a llevar a casa y ya está ¿Entendido?- Le dijo mirándolo a través del espejo sin darle opción a contradecirle- No te quejaste tanto la última vez que te llevé

-Agoney- llamó al canario haciendo que se girara a mirarlo- No va a pasar nada en ese coche ¿entendido? Me llevas a casa y prou

-¿Quién dijo que fuera a pasar algo?- se hizo el inocente batiendo sus gruesas pestañas.

-Que te jodan. Como me sueltes alguna frase cliché para completar me voy- añadió viéndole las intenciones al canario

Este solo rio, una carcajada limpia que le gustó oír más de lo que admitiría. Se sentó en el banco y se entretuvo con el móvil hasta que el canario le dijo que ya estaba listo y que ya se podían ir a casa.

Salieron los dos juntos del gimnasio atrayendo alguna que otra mirada curiosa al verlos a los dos tan pegados sin estar intentado darse de hostias. El rubio los ignoró y salió directo hacia el coche sin darse cuenta de que el moreno se había parado ha hablar con alguien.

Llegó antes que este y se esperó medio sentado en el capó a que apareciera.

-Mírate, si pareces el malo de una peli adolescente- se burló llamando la atención del rubio- ¿Vas a llevarme a casa Hache?

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que te sepas el nombre del chulo de Tres metros sobre el cielo?

-Bueno, tu también te lo sabes por lo que parece- se encogió de hombros divertido- Oye, baja de ahí que me lo vas a aboyar

-No quiero, se está muy bien aquí sentado- se negó el rubio sentándose aún más arriba y colocando sus manos detrás quedando medio recostado.

-Pasaste de parecer el chulo putas a la chica adolescente enamorada del malote- Se acercó a él- Venga baja de ahí

-No- dijo sin entender realmente porque se estaba negando.

-Raoul...- advirtió acercándose a él, metiéndose en el hueco entre sus piernas- Bájate.

-Si estás tu ahí no puedo bajarme- razonó poniéndose recto para estar más cerca del canario

-Pensaba que no quieras que pasara nada en el coche- habló no comprendiendo del todo la actitud del menor.

-No estamos en el coche, si no fuera de él- puntualizó

-¿Eso es que sí que quieres que pase algo?- se pegó más a él, juntando sus caras

-No, solo puntualizaba nuestra posición- se encogió de hombros sin apartarse

-¿Qué cojones comiste hoy lobito?- preguntó sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando

A decir verdad ninguno de los dos entendía nada. Raoul no sabía de donde le salía esa necesidad de que el moreno le estuviera prestando atención ni las ganas que tenia de que le comiera la boca en ese mismo momento aunque le hubiera dicho que no quería que pasara nada.

Agoney estaba flipando con la actitud del rubio. ¿Cuándo había pasado de discutirle absolutamente todo a prácticamente pedirle que se lo comiera entero encima del capó de su coche?

-No he comido nada raro... todavía- ¿Qué cojones Raoul? ¿Qué haces?

-¿Y tienes hambre ahora?- le siguió la corriente queriendo ver hasta donde quería llevar aquello.

-Mucha- contestó acercándose más a él

-Raoul ¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó separándose de él antes de que perdiera la cordura completamente.

-¿Sinceramente? No lo sé

-Creo que aun te afecta el golpe de ayer. Venga, te llevo a casa- abrió el coche con el mando- sube

En canario fue hacia el maletero para dejar las bolsas de ambos y Raoul aprovechó ese momento para darse de hostias mentalmente por su actitud los últimos minutos. Se llevó la mano a la cara, negando, y bajó del capó por fin, metiéndose en el asiento del copiloto como le había pedido el moreno.

Se quedó jugueteando con el móvil mientras esperaba a que este se metiera también en el coche, cosa que no tardó mucho en hacer. Se quedaron ambos mirando al frente, la tensión allí dentro haciéndose cada vez mayor ahogándolos por momentos.

-A tomar por culo- soltó el rubio antes de girarse hacia el canario.

Lo cogió de la cara y estampó los labios contra los suyos en un beso hambriento que el mayor siguió sin pensárselo dos veces. Este lo cogió de la nuca, haciendo que soltara un jadeo por el dolor que ignoró y acercándolo más a él antes de meter los dedos en su pelo rubio tironeando de este ligeramente. El peninsular hizo el amago de subirse encima de su acompañante pero este lo paró poniendo las manos en su cadera separándose de sus labios.

-Relájate rubito- le dio un pico- No nos lo vamos a montar en medio del aparcamiento de un gimnasio por donde se pasean niños todo el rato.

-Joder es verdad, que vergüenza- se sonrojó ganándose otro pico de parte del moreno al que se le antojaba adorable con las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados.

Ese pico se convirtió en otro y después en otro más hasta que sus lenguas se volvieron a encontrar dando vía libre a sus manos para recorrer el cuerpo ajeno.

-Agoney- llamó cuando el otro paró lo más mínimo para recuperar el aliento. El susodicho lo miró, sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes esperando a lo que tuviera que decir- Tengo hambre.

-Joder lobito y yo- lo volvió a besar- Pero no me gusta comer en el coche.

-Podemos ir a cenar a mi casa- pensó rápido el menor- Mis padres están fuera esta semana y mi hermano se ha ido a cenar con su novia.

-Cena en tu casa entonces- se dejó besar de nuevo por el menor

-¿Pero esta vez me dejaras comer o tendré que conformarme con que comas tú?-preguntó coqueto recordando el final de su encuentro esa tarde.

-Ya veremos rubito. Si te portas bien puede que hasta te deje repetir Siéntate bien y ponte el cinturón que nos vamos- El rubio le hizo caso y, una vez estuvo atado, el mayor encendió el coche y salió del aparcamiento dirección a donde recordaba que estaba su casa.

El rubio puede decir que sació su hambre aquella noche...al menos por un rato.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 17.329 palabras 
> 
> tw: itspaunnx


End file.
